1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain new and useful improvements in or relating to electro-optical devices using liquid crystals.
The present invention relates to optical devices using liquid crystals and more particularly it relates to improvements to optical cells using liquid crystals in the nematic phase, which cause a rotation of the polarization of a light passing through them.